House of Anubis :Teen Parents
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Nina and Eddie have been living a double life to the house. Well mainly Eddie because Nina hasn't been back for 2 years. As you can guess, they tell everyone about their son. Who will except it? Who will resent it? Who won't care? Follow the story here. This story is a colab with my good friend, marceltheshellwithoutshoeson. Check out her profile if you please. Read Review & PM :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I swear I'm never getting pregnant again!"yelled a teenage girl between contractions. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand for reassurance. He shot her a worried glance. "Eddie if I wasn't in labor right now, I'd be murdering you!"

"I know you're in a lot of pain, but think of it this way, if you killed me, you'd have to raise the baby by yourself." He winced as she dug her fingernails into his skin and lety out another blood-curdeling yelp.

"Nina, sweetheart.."said the middle-aged, female doctor. It's time to push okay. 1...2...3...push!"

"Ahh! Eddie I'm going to seriously injure you."

"1...2...3...push!"

"Ah!"

"One more time...push!" The next noise heard in the Denver hospital room was the sound of a small baby boy crying. The couple were left alone in the room to marvel at their child.

"He's beautiful."stated the mother in awe as she ran her fingers through the small tuft of dirty blonde hair on his little head.

"He is isn't he?" responded the father thinking about how he had to travel back to their bording school in England without her.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Bentley, are you happy to see Daddy?" I asked my two year old son as we sat in the back of the taxi. Today was Eddie's birthday and as a surprise, me and Bentley were coming to visit him. He meekly nodded in response. I looked out the window at Amun-Ra Boarding School. It hadn't changed one bit since I last saw it two years ago.

"He coming to see someone here?"asked the driver. He was an older man who looked to be in his mid 50s.

"Yeah. My boyfriend goes here. I used to but I decided to stay home these past few years."

"Well it's always good to remember where you started. Never lose touch with your roots." The cab came to a hault. "Well here it is, Anubis house." After helping me with my bags he handed me a card. "If you ever need a ride just give me a call." He smiled getting back inside and driving off.

"Come on Ben, let's go meet our family." I told him as we walked up the steps.

* * *

"Hey Neens..."said Alfie walking out of the common room. He suddenly turned around."Neens? Is that really you?" He came over to hug his friend who he hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Yea Alfie, it's me."She laughed.

"Oh my goodness, um...let me go get everyone else they'll want to see you..."He looked down noticing the little boy clutching Nina's leg. "Who is this?"

"Um, Alfie...I'd like you to meet my son, Bentley." Alfie had squatted down and began playing with the small child.

"...Hey little fella...wait your son!"He exclaimed shooting up. Nina nodded nervously in response. "JEROME!"He yelled running down the hall to his room. He began banging on the door frantically as if he was being chased by some sort of monster. He turned back to see his old house mate looking back at him weirdly before a hand reached out and pulled him into the room.

"Well Bentley.."she started as she picked him up. "That's your Uncle Alfie for ya." As she started to walk down the hall, Eddie peeked his head out of his room.

"Nina! Bentley!" he said running towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise. Heh our son had to see his father sometime. Happy Birthday."she replied happily as he kissed her.

"Hey Ben! Did ya miss me?"He grabbed the toddler from her grasp.

"What's going on down here?" asked Patricia walking slowly and dramatically down the the stairs.

"Just a little family reunion." stated Eddie still playing with his son.

"Nina? Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too Trixie. Anyways, if you want to know you'll have to wait until dinner..." before Nina could say anything else, Patricia was rushing back up the stairs in record time. "Well she took that...better than expected... I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"Hey Neens, I've got a present for you."said Eddie as we began walking to his room.

"Oh Eddie you didn't have to get me anything, it's your birthday." I replied wondering what he was up to.

"Just close your eyes." He put his free hand over my eyes with the other guiding me as I held Bentley. Once we were in the room he removed his hand revealing a blonde jock in the center of the room.

"Mickey?!"

"Neensy!"after handing Ben over to Eddie I rushed over to hug him.

"I thought you were in Australia."

"I thought you were in America." We laughed. "So does Fabian know about this?" he asked pointing to me Eddie and Bentley.

"Well we were planning on telling everyone at dinner instead of repeating it 10 times." Just then Trudy walked in.

"Nina, dearie, would you like to set up the table?"

"Sure Trudy." I was ready for the worst scenario, probably being Patricia yelling, but instead I bumped into Fabian.

"N-nina! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hi." I looked over my shoulder to see Eddie playing with Ben. "I'll just be in the kitchen." I speed walked over to the door trying to make a hasty escape. 'Please' I begged to myself. ' it's just until dinner, just don't let him go into that room.'

* * *

Eddie's POV

Fabian's coming Ed, you might want to hide the toddler."stated Mick walking back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'll just tell him that he's my nephew."

"If he sees Ben he'll know it has something to do with Nina, he just bumped into her in the hall. Plus your an only child."

"Ugh. Mick just eat your apple...Benny, we're gonna play hide and seek with Uncle Mick, okay. " He nodded. "Okay now we have to be really quiet." He gave a silent response once again. "Okay good boy." I grabbed him and put him in the wardrobe leaving the door cracked a bit so light could get in. Almost on cue, Fabain walked in.

"Hey mate." Mick said acting like normal while I casually sat on the floor outside the wooden cabinet that hid my son.

"Hey buddies. You'll never believe who I just bumped into out in the hallway not too long ago."

"The tooth fairy."

"Santa Claus."

"What? No. It's Nina. You two should know she was coming out of here. May I ask why?"

"Well can a girl visit her two foreign best friends?"I asked trying to make up something believable.

"One you're from the same country as her. Two Mick is hardly foreign he lived in California for a whole summer."

"Fabian!"

"Mick!" two female voices yelled. I've never been so happy to hear Mara and Amber's voices.

"Well come on mate, we don't want to keep the girls waiting." Mick put his hands on Fabian's shoulders as if to direct him out of the room. As soon as the door closed, I let out a relieved sigh.

"Come on Ben." I said grabbing my son. "Ah, if only your mom had seen this...eh on second thought let's not tell mommy." I turned around only to have a vision. It was dark and me and Nina were standing in the middle.

"Well well, if it isn't the Osirian and the Chosen One." said an evil male voice through the shadows.

"Ah,have you come to rescue the poor little Amnerian? Well.." started a second voices. It was from a woman." Come and get him." Bentley then appeared but in the clutches of what look like a half woman half cat and a half man half ardvark.

I suddenly found myself back in my room holding my son who was looking at my stunned face curiously. " Don't worry Ben." I said. " I won't let them get you...whoever they are." I walked into the kitchen frantically. When I saw Nina, I pulled her by the arm into the laundry room.

"What was that about?"

"I think something bad is gonna happen."

"Eds the worse that could happen is that Patricia yells at us and dunks us with a liquid. There's nothing to..."

"Nina I just had a vision...like a daymare. These two...Egyptian things had Bentley...we were fighting to get him back."

"Look Eddie, everything is fine... I think you're just day dreaming because of the nerves. You did just solve a mystery. It's probably just post mystery jitters. I used to get them all the time."

"Okay I hope you're right."

"I am, now let's get this over with, okay?"

"Yeah…sure." We walked into the the dining room with me holding Bentley simultaneous to the rest of the house. They all had both shocked and questionable was the first to talk.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Neens! Oma,I missed you so much." She rushed over to hug me like I had done with Mick earlier. Speaking of which where is he?

"Hey Ambs. It's good to see you too."

"That's what I was talking about Joy... She bring that little monster here?" Patricia's voice was the next to ring out.

"First off he's not a monster, Trix, and second, he's Nina and Eddie's son."said Mick coming out of nowhere behind me and Eddie. Both groups looked back at him. "Oh, you didn't tell them het did you?... " He wore an apologetic look. " Well I'll just go play with my nephew...out side...Come on Ben." Mick took him from Eddie's grasp and out the back door of the house.

"Someone care to explain just what's goin on?" Fabian asked sternly.

"Um, I think we should all sit down, right Trudy?" I said nervously.

"Yes dearies, come sit and eat."

"Uh, I think that's hoe we got Ben in the first place."mumbled Eddie before I nudged him in the stomach.

After all of us sat down, Fabian's question was picked up by Patricia. "So , what exactly is happening here?"

Me and Eddie looked at each other."Well..." I started, "it's kind of a long story..."

"It was the summer when Fabian and Nina broke up and me and Patricia had decided to see other people..." continued Eddie. "Me and Nina had decided that we should give us a try considering something a few of you know. And one day it just..."

"Happened... 9 months later, Bentley popped out and we decided that I would stay with Ben in America and..."

"I would come here and act like nothing happened."

"But that doesn't explain why Mick is outside with a toddler right now."chimed on Mara.

"Well... Mick and Joy kinda...already knew." I said trying to sound like it was something innocent.

"In my defense...Well there's nothing really to say, I was following her on Facebook and that's where she was documenting her pregnancy." stated Joy.

"And I guess I'm responsible for Mick, one day I was video chatting with Nina and Ben when he was a few weeks old and Mick walked into the room and saw her and asked what was goin on and its pretty self explanatory from that point." reasoned Eddie.

"So you left me here, scared out of mind my that something happened to you while you were playing mummy to some dangy mutt's child?" Fabian asked rhetorically, with his voice raising.

"Well Fabian, if you weren't so hung up over that red head ditz from summer camp, then maybe just maybe, I wouldn't be a mother at the age of 18, have you ever though out that?" I yelled back.

"Finally the truth comes out..." said Alfie who was cowering in the corner of the room but now was suddenly intrigued in the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"What do you mean?"asked Joy.

"Well did you guys seriously believe that the almighty and powerful Fabina would break up over something so simple as a long distance relationship? It makes perfect sense."

Willow ran over to hug him. Heh, she does look different that the last time i saw her.

Dinner was quiet and awkward. Patricia and Fabian continually glared at me and Eddie. Things were just barely bearable until Patricia stood up and began to reach for the water pitcher. Right when it grazed her fingertips, I grabbed it abruptly and stood."Sorry Patricia but not only have I gained motherhood in the last few years, but I've also gained pride in myself. And one thing I didn't come here for is to be treated like shit by you in front of my son!" I dumped the water over her red hair soaking the whole top half of her body before stomping out of the room.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Everyone was shocked over what had just happened...including me! I stood from my chair quietly. And walked over to Mick and picked up Ben. "I'll just go talk to her..." I trailed off walked out of the dinning room and into my own. "Hey you okay?" I questioned while closing the door behind me. I looked over at her. She had piercing, glowing blue eyes instead of her usual sweet mellow green ones. She look almost as if she was in a trance. Then I felt myself slip into the vision.

'Eddie', said Nina standing across from me . We were in a black room that seemed to go on forever. The floor was covered in a thick fog . 'Where is Ben?' I glanced at my arms only to see he had disappeared.

'I swear he was here a second ago.' Suddenly a loud, cackling filled the area. A lioness's shadow through the fog. I rushed over to Nina putting her behind me. 'Stay close. She's coming.' On the other side of us, a snouted figure began to laugh a low evil laugh.

'Look at them scurry. Look at them hide. For their fathers were to filled with pride. To rescue your son you must bow down and plea the sinner's aweful plea.' said the female.

'For only then will his life be saved otherwise the price he'll pay.' the man added.

'The child is truly Osiris's heir. He is the answer to Egypt's prayers. And if his father and mother deny,'

'Then surely Osiris's heir will die.' they said violently in sinc. Suddenly, we were back in my room and Bentley was restored in my arms. Nina being the vigilant mother she is began examining him only to find a mark resembling the crook and flail.

"Nina look." I said pointing to it.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We need to find out what's going on. For Ben." He then began to cry.

"Ben, baby it's okay. Shuuuush."she cooed.

"Nina." She looked up at me and followed my gaze towards the door. A hooded figure came near as she clung to me and w both clung to Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

"Who are you?"I asked as the figure neared. "WHO ARE YOU!"I shouted. They figure slowly removed its hood to reveal a green skinned man in a long tunic.

"Greetings my child." He said. Nina murmured something intolerable and began to walk forward.

"No Nina stay back!" I commanded. "What do you want?"

"Don't you recognize your own father Osirian?" asked a female voice from behind me. I turned suddenly to see a woman with long black hair like a raven and an orb-like crown settled on her head.

"Nina stay close."I said firmly. I have no clue what to do. "What do you mean by father?"

"Well Osiris. He definitely reminds me of you when we were their age."She smiled and came closer to us. When she reached Nina, she stroked her hair gracefully. "Hello daughter."

"Stay away from..."

"Eddie, don't be afraid. They're our parents."said my girlfriend.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was battling Senkhara two years ago, I learned about this. Isis is the mother of the Paragon. Osiris is the father of the Protector."

"Wise just like her mother isn't she my Prince."said the green-skinned man.

"Why are you here?"I asked defensively.

"We are here to help. Sekhmet and Set have come to seek revenge for something you two did thousands of years ago."said my 'father'.

"And what exactly did we do that would make them want to kill our son?"

"My son, you have birthed the heir of all Egypt. The first heir born in nearly 3000 years. I'm surprised Atum himself hasn't come to bring him to the field of rushes." This just sounds like a bunch of lies to me. My son is human. ONLY human...right?

"What do we do to save him?"blurted out Nina, sensing that I wasn't buying it.

"The Jem of Justice will reveal the answer."replied Isis. Before she could say anymore the sound of lightning crackeled outside.

"Quickly, we must make sure Ra isn't ripping off Horus' head."

"Search for the stone my daughter, it's the only way."exclaimed Isis as she and Osiris disappeared. Nina covered her eye and looked my way.

"Oh no, we are not, and I repeat NOT going to Sibuna." She gave me one her looks. The kind that make you want to go hide. "No." She continued to stare.

~2 minutes later~

"I can't believe we're doing this." I complained as we walked down the hall to the common room.

"It's for Ben Eddie."

"I know I know, you're gonna say 10 heads are better than 2."

"It's true." We entered the room and all eyes were on us. Nina being the brave beauty she is, gave the signal and everyone looked bewildered. Oh boy.

* * *

Fabian's POV

"What did you guys do now?" I asked. What is it with these two and Egyptian gods?

"To be honest we have no clue. We just know that we apparently did something to them 3000 years ago and as pay back they want Ben in return."said Nina.

"Look are you guys going to help us or not. Our son's life is on the line here."a venomous Eddie retorted. One by one, hands started to raise. First Mara, then Willow, next Jerome, Joy, Alfie,K.T. ,and finally me. Patricia was the only one left.

"Why should i help you? Not even half an hour ago you drenched me and water."

"Look Patricia. We have all been sick off you doing that. And I'm surely not in the mood to bicker with you. If you don't want to do it then fine. Forget it. We'll manage. But if we can't do this without you, then the blood of an innocent child will be on your hands." Nina then walked out the room tears rolling down her soft cheeks. All eyes returned to Patricia.

"What?"she asked.

"Didn't she just tell you that without your help we could loose our son?!"Eddie exclaimed raising his voice.

"I don't care good riddance to the you can't do this yourself then oh well. That's not my concern because the last thing I want to do is take part in a mystery that is involved with the apple of the eye of the people who betrayed my trust."

"And how did we do that Patricia, because we had a baby? He was a miracle, still is a miracle. And with of without you will he remain a miracle." He to walked out the room a lone tear rushing down his face. He wasn't sad at all. He was rage filled. Why would anyone be okay with the death of a 2 year old child?

Since Nina and Eddie had both left the room, we decided to take the floor all of us stood."Look Patricia, that was very cold."stated Joy.

"So what I'm a cold hearted person."

"You didn't let me finish. Before this you thought Nina and Eddie were the best people you've every met from a different country. Now you spit on them because they fell in love and had a son. You were both of their best friend. You even dated one of them so how is it that you are so cold hearted that you would refuse to help save their child. Bentley is probably to young to even know what's going. He doesn't even know that he's cursed to die if his parents don't step in."

"Joy's right. You should at least want to help. Remember that time you thought you were loosing your mind because you couldn't find anyone who believed that she was kidnapped. Nina believed you. She helped you. Now she asks you to do the same and you say no."implied Jerome.

"Look she's asked me to risk my life way to many times..."

I cut her off. " Patricia you don't think we all know we are risking our lives? That's their son's life . And as of now it's in the hands of two of Egypt's most evil gods. Yet you still say no. Pathetic." We all walked out leaving her to ponder in her own thoughts. For now, Bentley is everyone's concern. We may have just found out about him, but that doesn't mean we don't care for his life.


End file.
